You Oughta Know
by SeriouslyMcDreaming
Summary: AU.Meredith Grey was a legend. She was surpassing her mother's shadow and was truely extraordinary. But what most didn't know was her secret, which she was soon going to make public, and she was ready to face the extreme consequences that were inevitable.


Meredith Grey was a legend. Not because of her last name, but because of how she overcame that last name, and proved to everyone that she would not live in the shadows of her mother.

But Meredith also had a secret that she had magically kept to herself and her close friends, who were her only family. It was a miracle, truly, that her past hadn't been bluntly plastered to the headlines of newspapers and medical journals by now, but she didn't care. She only cared about her friends and her daughter, the last being her biggest secret. Yes, after years of leading the field in Neurosurgery, no one knew she had a little 4 year old daughter floating around. And that she made sure of.

Meredith didn't do it for herself, she did it for Ava, her little bundle of joy that meant the world to her, because when people found out, she wasn't sure how they would react. All she knew was that she dreaded that day her daughter asked who her father was. Being 4 now, Ava had asked why she didn't have a daddy around, and Meredith would always make up something that would comply with whatever answer she had previously given. Usually it was a 'he cant be with us right now' or something along those lines, and it broke Meredith's heart on the rare occasion she was asked these questions.

It was another Monday morning when Meredith's alarm blasted through her bedroom at 4:30am. She hated this. She absolutely despised having to get up at this hour and leave her sleeping daughter at home with a nanny. She didn't want to turn into her mother, but she was slowly being forced into it. That was just one of her many Chiefly duties. Yes, you heard me, Chief. Meredith Grey was the Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital as of 3 months ago. And frankly, she was amazing. The hospital's monthly rankings had skyrocketed and she worked wonders on the staff. Everyone was focused, determined, and bursting with greatness. She was, arguably, surpassing the shadow of Ellis Grey at a staggering rate, and at nearly half the age.

But then again, she hated her job. When she took it, Richard strongly advised her to kept her daughter secretive. He had good reasons, good intentions, but it was becoming to much for Meredith to handle. Back in Boston, everyone she worked with knew about Ava, hell ,they all helped practically raise her! It was never a big deal. Sure, people were shocked at first due to Meredith's young age and lack of a partner, but it faded quickly, and everyone just simply adored her daughter. Of course, that was when she was only the Head of Neurosurgery, and no one from medical journals, or anyone for that matter, cared about your personal life. But now, as Chief, that's all people cared about. They would rip Meredith apart if they found out. She would be written about in countless medical journals, be forced to explain herself and her situation, and could risk her respect and authority.

But right now, as Meredith kissed Ava's forehead and silently slipped out of her daughter's bedroom, she wanted to cry. That's how it had been since she accepted the job. Every morning she would leave way too early for her daughter to see her off, and would walk out of her gorgeous penthouse apartment practically in tears.

She was sick of it. She didn't care any more. All she wanted was to be able to bring her daughter to work with her like she did in Boston. To let her spend her days with kids her age in the day care, have lunch with her mommy everyday, and to not have to only see her for an hour before she went to bed. That's what Ava's life had come to, and Meredith with all her heart was going to end it. She was going to bring her daughter to work the next day, and she didn't give a damn what anyone said. Because right now, she could care less what people thought of her. She was an amazing, accomplished, extraordinary surgeon, and her personal life shouldn't effect that, because it was effecting her daughter, and she couldn't take it anymore. They could all give her dirty looks, they could slam her in the medical journals, they could tear her to pieces with their rude comments and questions, but Meredith could handle that, what she couldn't handle was a day without her little clone close to her.


End file.
